Always Know That You Are Loved
by Yuki Vega
Summary: What happens when Beck and Tori get into an accident and Tori makes a sudden disappearance on the same day she got into the acciddent ... Bad with summary ... I don't know about the story thats completely up to you guys to decide
1. Chapter 1

Review:

What happens when Tori and Beck gets involve in a car accident and Tori makes a sudden disappearance ... Beck starts tearing the world apart looking for he

That single day changed my life...Beck saved me from a car crash but broke his left arm...I felt guilty...I just sat there acting as if nothing happened ...

Tori POV

Tori : BECK ! ( I started running towards the hospital door)

I ran and ran to see an injured Beck on the hospital bed ... I hand stroked his hair as the light shined thru his shady brown faced….

Tori ：I'll leave for the sake of everything… I've hurt too many to count…

She kissed Beck's oliver-skinned cheek and left like the wind across the hallway of the noisy hospital

Beck POV

A warm feeling ran through my cheek …. It…it felt like something I was suppose to catch but miss because of my own fault…I tried to wake up but darkness ran through my eyes …I saw nothing but a black haired girl with blue streaks…

Beck : Jade？？？

Jade : Oh , Beck ! I thought I lost you forever ! If that Vega was more careful ! This wouldn't have happen ! IF I FIND HER IM GONNA RIP HER HEAD APART !

Beck: What do you mean , Jade? Isn't she here?

Suddenly ,Cat , Andre, Robbie and his wooden puppet bang in thru the door.

Beck : Hey ,guys … ' Sup?

Andre & Robbie : Not that good …

Beck : What's wrong ?

Cat : Tori's missing (said a crying Cat)

What the hell….. so after this accident and she felt guilty ? (precisely dude)

I quickly jumped out of the hospital bed in shock

Andre : Dude you need to rest …When your better we'll go look for her together..

I fell asleep thinking why did she leave me and the gang…It's not her fault… Its .. RYDER DANIEL!

If my memory recalls, I saw him pushing Tori towards the noisy yet busy traffic line

I fell asleep on the hospital bed with everyone staring at me

.-

Hey , guys this is my first story and I don't really have much idea .. I would be obliged if you could give me some ideas for the following chapters of this story ...Anyway , DONT CURSE ME QAQ

- Yuki Vega


	2. Chapter 2

After a few weeks after Beck's car accident with Tori , he started searching for Tori and asking people if they had seen her … ( LIKE SHERLOCK HOLMES XDDD ) One day , when Beck was walking around the park where Tori would always go when she is sad or hurt . When suddenly he saw a shady figure , he went closer to take a look . He was shock to see Tori , crying on the swing.

Beck's P.O.V.

Beck : TORI !

Tori heard Beck's voice and quickly got up from the swing . She started running and running even though she knew she can never outrun Beck's extreme athletic legs. " I don't want to see him , I don't want to see him ! " thats what she was thinking …Beck end up catching up to her and quickly grab her wrists.

Tori : BECK ! LET ME GO PLEASE ! ( She started yelling and crying )

Beck : PLEASE TORI JUST LISTEN ! IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT . JUST LET ME EXPLAIN(She kept on pulling not bothering to even listen to me , I had to do the impossible that would most likely get me killed if anyone or somebody finds or hear about it .)

I kissed her .She stopped struggling with a stunned look on her face .

Tori : Beck … This would make me want to avoid you even more than usual . Jade would kill me and you if she finds out …

"Mmmmhhhhmmmm , I THE HELL WOULD DEFINITELY WILL !" shouted a familiar voice from behind , Tori and Beck turned around to see Jade , Andre , Cat , Robbie and his mindless puppet behind them .

Tori & Beck : Jade , its not what you think !

Jade : REALLY , VEGA ? IT SEEMS LIKE YOUR KISSING MY BOYFRIEND ! ( Jade shouted while aiming to punch Tori but Beck stopped Jade before she could even punch her )

Beck : Jade , let me take you home and I can explain ..

The couple left leaving Tori with Andre , Cat and Robbie .

Tori's P.O.V.

The both of them left leaving me confuse with Beck's sweet smelling scent on my lips .

Andre : So , cheek bones , mind telling me why did you disappeared on that day. Cat has been crying since that day and she started acting weirder than normal .

Cat : Phooey , I'm not that weird am I . I just like unicorns and ponies but I do care about Tori . ^_^

Robbie : Tori , you have to tell us your problems . We can't help you if you keep hiding from us….

From those single words , Tori shed a tear of happiness. She kneel down on the leafy - green colored grass and cried.

Tori : But why ? I hurt Beck and he broke his left arm because of me . Will it even heal ?

Andre : IT will Tori so don't think any negative thoughts like that 'cause come on man even I can figure out why .

Cat & Robbie : Yeah , Tori . Even if you hadn't been with us long . Your the reason of why our life has been so exciting and musical . Your like a big sister to us . :D

Tori smiled and hugged all of them together .

Tori : Thanks guys but what about Jade and Beck ?

Andre : I'm sure they'll be OKAY … maybe …. it doesn't happen much but I hope Beck makes the rights choice in who his choosing .

Tori : What do you mean , dude ?

Cat : Hehehe , we can't tell you that .

Rex : Yeah ,girl . But if you give a kiss , I'll tell you.

Robbie : REX ! Aw man !

Everyone laughed and went home with happy heart except two people . I was still worried about Beck and Jade .

Well , guys what do you think ? Please give me some reviews :D Don't blame me if its bad QAQ

T^T

Give me some ideas guys i'm getting writers block


	3. Chapter 3

The conversation between Jade and Beck ….

Beck's P.O.V.

Jade : ….

Beck : ….

Tension went thru the air in Beck's truck ever since the pickup from Tori's incident

Beck : I'm sorry about what you saw but it was an accident…

Jade : AN ACCIDENT ? IF IT IS AN ACCIDENT , I KNOW YOUR MORE CAREFUL THAN A NORMAL PERSON

Beck : Jade why don't you go home and rest and I'll settle things out with Tori … I'll end it up with Tori so go and rest at home

After I left Jade at her clean parents home , I went towards Tori's miraculous big villa and went in to see her sleeping on her coach…

("what a pretty face , I really don't want to hurt her " thought Beck )He started punching the sofa to release his anger. Due to that he awoke Tori … ( fag -.- )

Beck : Ah ! Sorry if I awoke you ! Just releasing my anger on your coach.

Tori : Don't worry .. I was having a nightmare after all . Its good that you woke me up before it gets any worse.

Suddenly , Tori started crying …

Beck : Was it that bad ?

Tori : It was a dream of you and everyone leaving me 'cause I was causing your too much pain … maybe it was not fate that brought me to meet your …

( " I couldn't stand it , she thinking such negative thoughts …. WHY ! WHY must you think such thoughts its not your FAULT ! Its me ITS me….)

Beck : I'm sorry , Tori but I have the urge to do this …

Tori : What do you mean , Be-

Beck started to kiss her passionately which led to trouble …..(" I thought she would push away but she wouldn't " )After awhile she pushed me back slowly …

Beck : I'm sorry …. but I know its weird to say this but …. I kinda have some feelings for you even though its wrong…

Tori's P.O.V.

HE HAS FEELINGS FOR ME ? That's impossible his with Jade !

Beck : Tori ? Please don't think too much of it …. I'm still not sure of this yet…. but could you at least tell me why you disappeared ?

Tori : I felt guilty. …. I din't had the strength to see your … Beck I knew it was Ryder that set it up … I din't mind but you were my best friend and my ( "crush" she said timidly )

I saw him blush it was cute but I have no time for this…

Beck : I'll come pick you up tomorrow at school so we can discuss about it ok ?

Tori : Ok

I kissed him on the cheek as he left …

It was already late so I changed and went to sleep…

The End

Hey guys I know this story is short but its the best I can do i especially want to thank ToriAndBeckForever for her awesome review i could've gotten writters block if he/she dint write his/her review check out his/her story too BegginOnYourKnees What should've happen (lazy to use caps xD)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey,guys … :D hope your enjoy this one..**

Tori's P.O.V.

The following day , I decided to act normal so no one will act worried for me … I still can maybe withstand it for around 1 or 2 weeks…. I HOPE….

Suddenly a honking noise was coming out of my house…. As I look outside the window I saw Beck's truck and him standing "BAD BOY MODE"….

I quickly ran downstairs to meet him…

Tori:*Huff *Huff *Huff

Beck : Hey , don't do that.

Tori : Do what ? *Huff *Huff

Beck : Your huffing and puffing …It will attract the guys around you… *blush

Hmph … for a bad boy of Hollywood Arts he sure is boy with a rosy blush

I started laughing and he came closer to me.

Tori : Beck , ?

Beck : Nothing , just wanted to see how beautiful you are before….

Tori : Before what ?

Beck : Nothing . Don't worry about it .

I looked at Beck suspiciously and decided to forget about it for now…

We left for school after that...

Meanwhile…

Jade's P.O.V.

WHERE THE HELL IS HE ? His supposed to be at school by now . It's already 8:30 and he always arrive 8:00 sharp…

Suddenly, I saw his truck coming in..I went to shout at him but I wanted to shout more than that when I saw who came out of his sky blue truck..

TORI VEGA!

I stomped thru the parking lot and slapped her in the face .

Beck : JADE ! What are you doing ?

Jade : WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING IN YOUR TRUCK ?

Beck : I was just giving her a ride , Jade !

Jade : WELL , DID YOU GIVE HER A KISS WHILE YOUR ON IT ?

I saw Tori leaving quietly behind everyones back…

Beck : Look , Jade can we talk in secret ? Your really causing a commotion….

Jade : SO WHAT ? DON'T YOU WANT EVERYONE TO FIND OUT THAT YOUR IN LOVE WITH VEGA ?

Beck : JADE ! THATS NOT TRUE ! YOU KNOW I'M DATING YOU !

Jade : You know what Beck ? Let's break up …

Everyone started gasping around us but I knew it was the right choice….

Beck : Jade…..

I started walking away , I turned around to look at his face and saw sadness…. but he din't come chasing after me ,he went through Vega's direction … I'm happy for him

Beck's P.O.V.

What's wrong with Jade ? Where's Tori and what's happening to my life ? Am I really in love with Tori ?

Beck : …

I heard a singing voice coming through the classrooms…

I ran after it as soon as I found out its Tori's voice….

She was singing the song that she performed on the Full Moon Fest.

Tori : Begging on your knees for me …..

THE END

Find out what happen in the next chapter on

14 / 15 of March

I'll be really glad if you guys can vote for Victorious on KCA awards

No one can stop your heartbeat . I'll gladly let your any news about Victorious as soon as I find out about it.


	5. Chapter 5

What happened at the previous chapter 

Jade had broke up with Beck due to her own jealousy .. Beck was having a conflict with his feelings on wether to choose Jade West or Tori Vega ?

Beck's P.O.V.

Why was she singing that song ? Doesn't she remember that song is the song she sang to expose Ryder's true intention ?

I opened the classroom door to see her crying with sadness flowing thru her eyes. When she saw me coming , she quickly wiped her tears to prevent me from finding out she was crying..

Beck : Tori , why were you crying ?

Tori : What do you mean ? I wasn't crying .

I walked towards her and held up her chin facing it into my eyes .

Beck : Your lying , Vega . Your eyes are red . You can't fool me as I'm in love with you .

Tori : Beck , you say that but Jade won't stop until she gets me .

Beck : I will protect you , we all will ?

Tori : "we " ?

Andre , Cat , Robbie , Trina and a puppet cam walking behind me .

Andre : That's right , little cheeks . Even though Jade is like a little sister to me , I really can't let her hurt you can I .

Cat : That's right . Hehe …. * phone starts ringing. Oooooo another caller :DD . Hello ? Northstar speaking .. .Hmmm , yes . yes . Okay sir we'll send help immediately .

Everyone stayed quite except Cat who was smiling away .

Anyway ,

Trina : Look , we may have our differences . But if Jade kills you , it will bring bad reputation to me .

Tori : Okay , I'm speechless.

Robbie : Yeah , I might even learn something form you .

Tori : Like what ?

Rex : What a cat fight looks like .

Robbie : Aww c'mon Rex . Don't spill the beans !

Everyone started laughing away .

Tori's P.O.V. 

I was surprised to see everybody supporting me even through this rough state .

I wanted to say something but I couldn't . I was too happy and shock to say anything .

Beck was the only one that understood my situation so he decided to break the silence my saying something .

Beck : Well guys , when and where do you think she will attack her and how long will it last ?

Andre : Well , I guess it should take about one or two weeks .

Trina : And where , Mr Obvious ?

Andre : Your home , school , when Tori's alone and when she's performing or something .

Trine : Oh okay ….. WAIT ! DID YOU SAY ME HOUSE ?

Cat : Yes , he really said that . * said Cat while smiling happily .

Trina started running towards her car and went home after saying " OMG IF SHES COMING I NEED TO GO HOME TO PACK MY FACIAL EQUIPMENT AND GO TO OUR GRANDMAS . BYEEEEE TORI ! SEE YOU IN ONE OR TWO WEEKS !"

Robbie : Well , now I remember why I thought she was weird .

Rex : You said it brother .

Ever since that day , Beck and everyone have been sticking close to me .

Beck even parked his RV in front of my house .. I felt happy yet guilty .

What they din't know was Jade was looking at their every move every single day .. She was planning to eliminate Tori once in for all. She knew Beck would hate her for that but she knew it was the only way to satisfy herself . She was only thinking of herself not her friends or her family .She din't know that everyone loved her like a sister even though she was mean .


	6. Chapter 6

What happened at the previous chapter

Beck heard Tori singing begging on your knees and jade is out to get Tori and I'm too lazy to write LOL

Andre's P.O.V.

So Jade's after Tori , so she can get Beck back . ( at least thats what you think ) I envy Beck , his perfect and everything . I 'm just a musician with no looks . I hope Jade doesn't get Beck back so I can ask her out .

Thats what I don't want the gang to find out .Now I have to focus on Jade's attack .

The next day at school .Jade was sitting far away from us in the corner.

Suddenly , she was anxious to hear the cast for Twilight Night.

Sikowitz : Well , you little 'teenagers' . I will now announce the cast of the new drama we're doing .

Karen Hernandez a.k.a. the main female lead will be played by 'Tori Vega'

Daniel Carter a.k.a Karen's love interest and the main male lead will be played by 'Beckett Oliver ' .

I heard Beck gave a grunting sound when Sikowitz announce his full name .

Continuing….

Sikowitz : Helen Hernandez a.k.a. Karen's sister will be played by 'Jade West' .

ETC…. (the rest of the cast will be found out soon )

Me and the gang gave a gasp when they found out that Tori is going to play a close cast with Victoria.

SIkowitz : Michael Sullivan a.k.a. another one of the male lead , also a love interest for Karen Hernandez played by ' Robbie Shapiro' .

Robbie : YESSSSS!

Rex : Oh , pipe down . Skinny jeans.

Robbie : REX , THATS SINJIN NOT ME !

Rex : Yeah whatever . It suits you more .. HAHA

Robbie : Ugh …

Sikowitz : Well , guys and girls ! Your rehearsals start this high noon . Now if you excuse me , I must take my grandmother to the hospital AGAIN.

Everyone sat quietly as Sikowitz left with his grandmother…

The entire class started congratulating Tori , Beck , Robbie and Jade.

Jade's P.O.V.

So the little kitten has the female lead , I'll show her whats it like to steal someone else's boyfriend !

I walked towards her locker and took out red lipstick from my bag and started drawing a skull on it .

I quickly left as soon as I saw her coming towards me with Andre.

I started pushing everyone out of the way as I ran.

Jade: MOVE ASIDE , YOU IDIOTS !

People being pushed aside : *what the… * HEY! that hurts…..* Watch it you goth !

Those comments had hurt me but I don't have time to think about this if I wanted to get out of the crime scene.

Meanwhile…..

Tori's P.O.V.

I was shocked to see THE BLOODY RED SKULL on my locker. As I went closer , I smelled a familiar smell..

Andre : What's wrong ?

Tori : This smells like Jade's lipstick .

Andre : So that means all that shouting was for Jade .

Suddenly , I saw Beck coming from a distant .I quickly did something.

Tori : ANDRE ! Quickly hand me a tissue.

He handed me a tissue and I quickly clear off the BLOODY RED SKULL . (XD)

I was able to rub it off before Beck arrive .

Beck : Hey , what happened ? I heard shouting and you and Tori looking shocked.

Andre : Nothing . It was just Ja-

I cut him off before he could say Jade's name .

Tori : Nothing . I just spilled some juice on my locker .

Beck : Tori . Your lying .

Tori : No, I'm not .

Beck : Yes, you are . If its juice then wheres the cup and the puddle ?

Tori : Uhhhh…. The janitor wipe it ?

Beck : Wheres the janitor then ?

Suddenly , Andre came out dressing up as janitor .

Janitor ( Andre ) : Here I am . And it is true I did wipe it a few minutes ago .

Beck : ….. Andre , you look ridiculous .

Andre : Awww man …. I thought I could fool you and pass my acting class…. QAQ

Tori : L.O.L.

Beck : SO you two , spill the truth . NOW !

Andre : Jade drew a ugly looking skull on , cheek bones locker .

Tori : Ugh … stop calling me that .

Beck : So she made the first move to be exact ?

Tori : Sorta .

Beck : So lets return it .

Andre : Are you like suggesting we return the favor ?

Beck : YES .

Tori : Wait… don't . It will only make things worst .

Cat suddenly came running along with her phone and started asking .

Cat : Hey , guys . Can you do CPR alone ?

Tori : What… No you can't Cat .

Cat : Oh , Okay .

She started talking to her phone .

Cat : Hello ? …. *Yeah sir , I'm sorry to say you can't . * Hello ? SIr ?

Everyone started staring at Cat .

Tori : Nevermind . Oh yeah , we're suppose to rehearse today aren't we ?

Andre : Lets meet up at Sikowitz's class , Tori remember to stay close to Beck .

Later at rehearsal 

Michael ( Robbie) : Why don't you love me ? I'm rich , handsome and have lots of stuff ! I can give you everything you want.

Karen ( Tori ) : WHy do you love me ?

Michael ( Robbie ) : Because your beautiful , when the moonlight shines at your face , it makes you more beautiful .

Beck was standing beside in the dark waiting for his turn , and felt jealous of Robbie .

When it was Beck's turn ….

Daniel ( Beck ) : You don't have to make a choice now , Karen . I love you .

Karen ( Tori ) : You love me because I'm pretty ?

Daniel ( Beck ) : No , Karen . I love you from my heart , not because you pretty .

Karen ( Tori ) : Woah…

Sikowitz : AND CUTTTT !

Jade glared at Tori the whole time .

Beck saw Jade glaring at Tori so he kept Tori close to him just in case something bad happens to her .

Tori's P.O.V.

I could feel Jade's icy cold glare towards my entire body . I was scared but I din't want to show my true fears in front of Beck . I always felt safe when his beside me .

Suddenly , something or someone grabbed me and pulled me behind the curtain lines .

I saw a oliver-skinned , brown headed , handsome looking Beck .

Beck : Hey , sweet cheeks .

Tori : Ugh…Beck you scared the hell out of me .

Beck : Sorry , just wanted to see you face again .

His face started coming closer to mine .

Beck : Close your eyes . * he said with a smile that made me almost faint

I closed my eyes and he started kissing me passionately .

THE END

Well guys what do you think about the story so far ? Give me a quick review about the story please :DDD


	7. Chapter 7

Hey , guys . I'm gonna be writing the story shorter and shorter nowadays since I have less and less time to do anything . I 'm still a schooler , most of you are too … maybe. And my laptops maybe going bye bye so I'll try my best to upload the chapters . Anyway , I'm not gonna be writing what happened at the previous chapters now.

Beck's P.O.V.

Woah…. I still can't forget about that kiss me and Tori shared . I still felt like I wasn't suppose to that . This bad feeling was troubling me so I decided to stay closer to her more.

Beck : Hey , Tori .

Tori : Yeah, Beck ?

Beck : The plays in 9 days 'ain't it ?

Tori : Yeah why ? O_O?

Beck : You want me to come to your house to practice the song lines ?

Tori : I love to but my parents and I are going out for dinner .

Beck : Bummer .

Tori : Maybe next time Beck . :D

She smiled happily , I din't want to kill what made me moving . I hug her to feel her warmth . It felt nice until Jade came stomping by .

Jade : Hey….. , Beck . Sikowitz asked you to practice the lines with me .

Beck : Oh, really . I'll come by in a minute.

Jade started walking away and Tori looked at her in terror .

Beck : You okay ?

Tori : Yeah , just go before she comes back .

Beck : Okay , be careful of your surroundings , especially Sinjin or any hot guys .

I saw her blushed and she said something hurtful but I din't care .

Tori : Your the one that should be careful…. If I lose you to Jade , I might as well kill myself ….

She said sadly so I decided to kiss her cheek .

Beck : I will never leave you alone again . I want to be the boyfriend that has never hurt you before ….

Tori : I know you won't , you better get going before Jade comes back .

Beck : Bye . :D

I waved her goodbye as she waved back .

Jade's P.O.V.

What was taking him so long ? His probably being all mushy with Vega … Ugh ….

Suddenly I heard footsteps running towards me . It was Beck , I looked at him , it was almost like magic to see him running towards me , I was so happy , I cried out tears of joys .

Beck : Uuuuhhhh.. Jade ? Are you okay ?

Jade : Beck…. is there really I can do ?

Beck : Hm … what do you mean ?

Jade : Does Vega really satisfy your taste ? I was the only person you love since you were 14 .

Beck : Jade … I loved you but now your a memory in my heart . Please Jade don't hurt her . I'm sure one day you'll find someone special to place him in your heart.

Jade : Beck…. fine …. but promise me that the others , you , me and Tori will stay the same ?

Beck : Yeah , I promise . Now do you want to practice the lines ?

Jade : Yeah .

WE practiced until late evening .

Beck : Thanks , Jade . Bye .

His goodbye was sad yet happy maybe he was right . EVeryone has to move on even if it hurts .

I hope you all the luck Vega .

Look I know this story was short . But this was the limit of my life . I may not be able to upload anymore until months or weeks =-= . Curse parents and my brian QAQ . I hope your are patient with me . I'll try my best to keep my grades up . I have to do my music video in a few days furthermore -.-''''''… Well be patient , never stop believing in yourself even if it hurts .

:DDD if your wanna chat sometime heres my email ….

Yours rightfully ,

Yuki Vega ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, guys. In this chapter , its gonna be about the play the gang has been practicing also about Jade falling in love with the new student of Hollywood Arts . EVeryone needs a happy ending don't they . Even you :D.

Tori's P.O.V.  
>Okay,okay calm down...! Justin Bieber is out there. Don't embarass yourself ! I slapped myself on the cheeks to calm myself. Then Beck suddenly grab my hands and said ...<p>

Beck: Hey , don't slap yourself .It'll spoil your beautiful face .

I blushed awhile and then it was showtime.

-  
>Karen ( Tori): Daniel, you don't have to be rich to make me fall in love with you.<p>

Daniel( Beck) : But you always look at Sir Sullivan without even noticing me.

Karen ( Tori) : I...sorta did that to make you look jealous . *blush

Daniel ( Beck): Your beautiful the way you are.

Andre starts jamming the song.

Karen ( Tori):  
>Suddenly , my choice is clear.<br>I knew it only you and I.  
>Were standing here.<p>

Daniel ( Beck ) :  
>And beautiful Is all I see It's only you I know it's true It has to be<p>

Karen ( Tori) :  
>Well that money is a waste of fame You didn't earn it You don't deserve it True love doesn't cost a thing Don't try to buy it You can't return it<p>

Karen(Tori),Helen(Jade)and some random girl:  
>(No, no, no, no)<p>

Karen(Tori):  
>Well Your friends are doing All the same things And my friends say,<p>

Helen(Jade)and Michael(Robbie):  
>"Look at what you're wasting"<p>

Karen(Tori)and Daniel(Beck):  
>But it doesn't matter If we change their minds<p>

Karen(Tori):  
>Suddenly I can see What I didn't before And I don't care What they say anymore 'Cause I'm falling, falling Finally falling, falling<p>

I don't need all the finer things Diamond rings are nothin'  
>So show me something Cause love is all I ever wanted And now I've got it<p>

Backup Crew:  
>(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<p>

Karen(Tori):  
>My friends are wondering What you're thinking And your friends probably Think the same thing Well it doesn't Matter If we change their minds<p>

Suddenly I can see What I didn't before And I don't care What they say anymore 'Cause I'm falling, falling Finally falling, falling

If you can't find your love When you're in it Just forget it It will change your mind Once you get it Don't you get it?  
>'Cause we did it<p>

Daniel(Beck):  
>(Yeah, we did it)<p>

Karen(Tori):  
>Suddenly I can see What I didn't before And I don't care What they say anymore 'Cause I'm falling, falling Finally falling, falling (x2)<p>

The song ended with Beck and Tori kissing.

Justin Bieber came up to stage and gave everyone free passes to his concert and backstage passs.  
>The whole crew shouted in happiness and congratulated each other.<p>

Sorry , I know I said Jade was suppose to find her love but in the next chapter she will xDDDD.  
>I might not upload anything for 5 or 6 days QAQ wish me luck...in life-.-''' <p>


End file.
